Teaching a Teen to Believe
by Inle-Hain-Rah
Summary: This is a story my weird mind came up with at school. What if they tried to get a teenager to believe in them? And it all started with a simple bet. Rated for somewhat colorful language that will appear sooner or later.
1. The Bet

**Teaching a Teen How to Believe**

**Ch. 1 - The Bet**

**A/N: Hai, Before I start this, I want you to know that I haven't seen the movie yet, but hopefully will this or next week. I have fallen in love w/ the story. And AGAIN, I sympathize with the bad guy. I dunno why. I guess its habit.**

**I added more to this one. Don't you love me?**

**En****ough babbling! I will probably update at least once a week. Let the story commence!**

* * *

It had been nearly a year since Pitch had vanished, and we still couldn't figure out where he had gone. It was time for our annual 'check-up' meeting, and I was on edge. I had sworn I saw a fearling the other day, and that news worried everyone.

Bunnymund spoke up first. "I say we go out and hunt the bugger down. He's obviously looking for a weak point to rise up again. If there's one fearling, there must be more hiding around the globe."

"He's planning something, I feel it. In my belly."

"North, you feel everything in your belly." Tooth gave him a flat look.

"And its been right before, hasn't it?"

As they were arguing. Bunny and I were discussing battle plans.

"He is probably in his hole, but we can't be sure."

"Why not freeze it over?"

"He can still get out and scare more kids. Wait, what if Sandy kept an eye out for now? Until he tries something." Sandy nodded at this.

"Why not just send out a message? 'Kids, do not be afraid of the Boogeyman.'"

"Not all of them believe in us, much less him."

"You don't even try to get them to believe."

"Its a long and difficult process. It takes time. I have been making believers."

"Who are you kidding, Kangaroo? You couldn't get a non-believer to see you if you tried."

"Who are you to talk? A pawful of kids is nothing, Frosty."

"What is then?"

"A _teenager._"

"A what?"

"A teen, you know, someone your age."

"I thought Kids my age still believed." I still believed when I fell through the ice, and most of the kids in my hometown did.

"Nope. Once they get about 13-16, they think their parents do everything. They stop loosing teeth, they stay up later than Pitch and Sandy, Christmas has gotten old and dull, and Easter eggs don't have cars, or money, or video games. There's no worth left."

"Wow." I thought for a minute as a herd of elves walked by, headed for the kitchen. "I bet I could get one believing in us."

"Yeah right," He laughed. "If you can make one teen believe in us, I will ride in the sleigh, ONLY, for a week. If you fail, I get your staff for said week."

Hmmm... not enough. My staff is worth more than that. "And if I win, I also get one of your boomerangs."

"Deal."

* * *

**And that's it folks! I know this one is short, but its just the start. The rest should be longer.**


	2. The Choice

**Teaching a Teen How to Believe**

**Ch. 2 - Choices**

**A/N: Frithaes! I cant believe it. I already have a bunch of follows and favs. I love you guys! I was't sure if I was gonna update today because of the apocalypse. I'm warning you, I am a horrible updater, I din't wanna finish writing this chap. because I already have an idea for a half/sequel. PM me if I should put a snippet of it in the next chap.**

**Also, I know I said they would be longer, but I want to make a lot of short chaps, so there isn't as much time between them. I'm a big enough procrastinator already without 1000 words to type in 2 weeks. 500 in one week sounds easier.**

* * *

I can't think right now. We were on a school campus, looking for an ideal target, but none of the kids could see us! I guess bunny was right... It was cold, but I couldn't conjure some snow, and I knew that I would be running for the hills(literally) soon. Bunnymund must have known, because he smirked. "Realizing how dumb your idea was? Your staff is mine. Southern Cali mate; doncha love the weather?" I knew I had to pick one soon, or lose not just my staff, but also my ability to make kids happy with snowstorms. I looked at the foot of some stairs, and there was a girl, all alone. Her hair was a pretty sun-bleached blonde, and she was in a school hoodie, faded jeans, and sneakers that were in need of ductape. Her nose was buried in a thick novel. The only thing that was weird was her shadow. It was extra dark, and looked off-shape, almost...menacing. There was a little alarm in the back of my head, but I couldn't remember why. Meh, it mustn't be important if I couldn't remember it...

"How about her?" I asked him.

"Not a bad choice. I like the book." I looked closer, and the cover said _Watership Down._ Go figure.**  
**

"You just like rabbits." I looked her over again. "Hey, Bigfoot, do you know what she's covered in?"

"N- wait, that is_ not_..." He gave me a distressed look.

"Muahahahaha, its _dog fur, _buddy. I like her a lot more." Her binder said her name was Joan Hart. Pretty. Wait, it'd be easier if we knew if she believed when she was little. "Why don't we ask Tooth if we can see her memories?"

"You really wanna see if she'll let ya? It's your funeral, mate."

"I'm sure she'll understand."

* * *

"WHAT? This is a child's _memories_, Jack! You can't just go and look randomly!" Tooth was livid.

"But we know which kid we're looking for!"

"_Jack,"_She gritted her teeth and pinched the bridge of her nose._ "_I am going to be nice and let you look, because you have a decent cause. _But," _she pointed her finger in my face, "this girl's memories aren't happy. And don't you DARE go near her nephew's."

"Why not?"

_"Jack Frost-"_ She didn't even finish her sentence because I flew off, Baby Tooth at my side, headed for the North America Tower.

"H...a...r...t... found you!" Her box looked normal, her picture of a little girl, but... she looked sad.

I looked at Baby Tooth, and she squeaked, looking like she didn't want me in this box. Her eyes said "_Not this one, anyone else but her._"

"What's so bad about Joan?"

Baby Tooth just shook her head sadly and opened it, sending me into Joan's memories.

* * *

**A/N: I will definitely upload the memories chap. before Christmas.**

**And another warning, I proofread these after I upload them, so they will be re-uploaded a LOT. Sorry guys!**


	3. The Memories

**A/N: Frithaes! Sorry its so late, I wanted to upload it on Christmas, but this chapter took longer than I expected. **

**Here's all of the memories! Bring out the ****tissues, TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness, and don't forget to share. (btw, I like the name.)**

**Thank you to all who are reading, reviewing, and following. I never thought I'd get so many! You all get e-fruitcake!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

I was in a little room, with a dresser, toybox, and a occupied bed. The occupant was none other than Joan, but little kid-sized. Same hair and face, but the clothes were a little ratty. A over-sized car show shirt, and little gray sweatpants. Her dream showed her playing with little animals. Awwww...

Suddenly, I saw a familiar ribbon of gold through the widow. Sandy! He floated over to her bedside, and patted her head. After a little while her eyes fluttered open, and she jumped. She looked alarmed until he mimed sleeping and sprinkled some sand around. She giggled and asked the obvious: "are you the Sandman?" He nodded and she got serious.(as serious as a little kid could get.) "Will you be my friend?" He smiled and nodded vigorously.

She perked up and suddenly hugged him. "I hasn't have a friend before." He gently pulled away with a question mark above his head. "Mommy says there are no kids for me to play with here. At Grammy's, though, there are Dylan and Brandon. They're nice." She yawned. "I'm sleepy. Nighty-night, Mr. Sandy." She fell asleap again with a little golden picture of her, Sandy, and two boys playing various games.

* * *

The scene changed, and I saw Joan and two boys playing a game of hockey with a baseball. She looked to be 4-5. The older women were talking and watching the game.

One of the women was older, maybe 45. "Are you sure you want to have her stay here, Cindy?"

Cindy, who I figured was Joan's mother, nodded. "She needs to grow up in a place where she has a good school, friends, and house. We're moving again in a few days. If the next few years go the way they're going now, we won't be in one place for more than a few months. She doesn't need to go through that."

Judy still wasn't sure. "Yes, but you're her mother-"

"Judy, you are her Grammy. She talks about things that you do with her all the time, and you know how talkative she is."

Judy chuckled. "Alright, but I am going to trust you to talk to her often."

"Of course."

* * *

I blinked and Joan was about 7 now. It was her bedroom again, but at "Grammy's". She stared out the window, and I realized, she was wearing a Santa hat. There was a multitude of hoof beats on the roof, and Joan slipped out of bed. Fuzzy, silent slippers on her feet. Her doorknob clicked as she opened it, and she winced. Peeking around the corner, she entered the hallway and started creeping down it. She looked into the living room and I saw North, pulling presents out of his sack. She gasped, and her hands flew to her mouth. Her eyes went wide, and as North turned, she took off down the hall. He followed, and as he looked into her room, she was in bed, the sheets just settling. He chuckled and closed her door; and on his way out, he put a teddy bear under the tree.

* * *

I whirled around, and as I opened my eyes there was Joan, about 10 or so, looking through bushes with a little boy next to her.

"Look Ace, I found one!" She held up a shiny gold one.

"Me too, me too!" Ace held a glittery silver one. They looked at theirs, at the others, and back at their own. they both said: "Wanna trade?" They swapped, Joan with the sparkly one, and Ace with the shiny one. They raced to Judy and a tall man, showing their eggs off.

"Jimbob, we traded!" Ace yelled. "She got the sparkly one, 'cause sparklies are for girls."

"Yeah, and shiny stuff is too bright for girls."

"The're both pretty." The man said. "I'll show you how to preserve them."

As they went inside, The memory turned into another. I had a feeling it was the last.

* * *

Joan was yelling, I couldn't tell what, but she ran out of her house and down the street. I followed, and she ran to the woods a few blocks away. She wove between the dense trees easily. These woods felt somewhat similar, but I couldn't tell why. She came to an old quarry, where she flopped down, crying.

Her sobs soon called the attention of the native wolf pack, which slowly advanced towards her. She looked up, and started frantically looking for a weapon. Her eyes landed on a jutting piece of PVC piping, which she tore out of the ground. Water started spraying everywhere, momentarily distracting the wolves. When they looked back at her, she had assumed a fighting stance, using the 4 1/2 foot pipe as a staff. Swinging it violently, she caught the closest wolf on the head. It yelped and jumped back, startling the others. It growled and leaped at her, but a swing from the left sent it flying. The others didn't hesitate to attack, but she held them off long enough to run. She ran, snarls and growls keeping her at a fast pace. She stumbled into a clearing, but the wolves didn't pursue her.

She looked back and laughed. "Scared of a little light, eh?"

My eyes widened when I realized why this forest was familiar. "Get out!" my head screamed at me.

Joan turned around, and her eyes caught on the only other thing in the clearing, a rotting bed frame. She walked closer to examine it. She leaned over it, looking down the hole. She suddenly leaped back, holding her nose. "Ugh, it smells like something _died_ down there!" Something dark shot out of the hole and hit her, dissolving into her shadow. When she stood up, she looked at the hole and took off into the woods, headed home.

When she got home, I realized, it was nighttime, and a full moon. Mabie MiM was watching over her. I looked at him, and he seemed to be smiling.

* * *

**There. I'm satisfied for now. The next chap. might be a filler, mabie not. I recently got 4 new Redwall books, and I've been in a real Redwall-y mood. I might start a fic where wolves come to Mossflower. If you read Redwall, what do you think? **


	4. Chapter 4 Note

**AN: hi everyone! I know I had that whole spiel about not finishing it, but a few people *cough*Skylar*cough*Alison*cough* have convinced me to write more. **

**Here's the deal: I keep it going, but I update when I can. I can't update a lot, especially because of school, but I assure you, at the bare minimum, at least one chapter by the end of the month. Now that doesn't mean ONLY a chapter a month, I'll update when I can. That just means that even if I have had writer's block, or I'm in a different fandom at the moment, I WILL GIVE YOU GUYS A CHAPTER. Promise. This is gonna hold the place for chapter 4 until I finish the actual chapter 4. Alright, bye!**


End file.
